The Doutbutsu Chronicles 4
by xoKikomixo
Summary: YOU JUST GOT SCHOOLED! :D BIG YukiXKikomi action!


The Doutbutsu Chronicles

Fan Fiction 4- Schooled

It was a winter afternoon and Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo just got home from school. Kikomi doesn't go to school. Kikomi was in her room, reading her manga when Shigure and everyone came into her room.

Shigure- hey Kikomi, why is it that you never go to school?

Kikomi- umm… it's kinda a long story!

Shigure- I'm not going anywhere.

Kikomi- umm… ok… well, when I was little, I was teased in public school so my parents suggested private school… sadly we didn't have the money. I was home schooled. But now my parents are dead and I'm deathly afraid to go back to public school.

Yuki- You can go with me and I'll help you around.

Kikomi- I don't know…

Kyo- you know public school ain't that bad!

Kikomi- hmm…

Yuki- it would make me very happy if you went to our school!

Kikomi- well… ok… I'll go.

Shigure- I'll make a call right now!

Kikomi- do you think I'll be ok Yuki-kun?

Yuki- positive

Kyo- yeah, all you do is sit there, listen to an annoying teacher talk, write down stuff and hope people don't throw stuff at you.

Yuki- you're not helping!

Kyo- so what you damn rat!

Shigure- ok Kikomi, I made the call and you start tomorrow!

Kikomi- wow… already? But I don't even have a uniform and I don't know if I ready for tomorrow!

Tohru- I have an old uniform that doesn't fit anymore! And you're a bit on the short side so it'll probably fit you perfectly!

Kikomi- ok…

Kikomi tried on the uniform and it fit perfectly. She still wasn't sure about going back to public school but she new Yuki was right. That night Kikomi didn't sleep so well, but she was confident the next day. Everyone was in front of the school and Kikomi stopped and looked up.

Kikomi- I'm really not sure about this.

Tohru- it'll be fun! Come on!

Kikomi- I'm afraid…

Yuki- it's ok. It'll be fine.

Yuki grabbed Kikomi's hand and they walked in the school.

Yuki- now, we just have to go to the main office and get your's schedule!

Yuki and Kikomi went into the office and got Kikomi's schedule. Yuki read the schedule.

Yuki- hmm… good! You're in the same homeroom class as me, Kyo, and Tohru.

Kikomi- hmm…

They both walked into the classroom and Yuki went up to the front of the room.

Yuki- everyone, we have a new student. She is very kinda and a great friend of mine!

Kikomi- umm… hello everyone. I'm Kikomi Ishiyma and it's nice to meet you all…

Yuki- Kikomi is a very nice girl so I hope you all treat her nicely.

Teacher- Now Yuki and Kikomi, why don't you both take a seat.

Yuki- Kikomi, there are two desks right over there. You can sit next to me.

Kikomi- oh…*blush* ok…

Kikomi and Yuki went a took their seats. After class, Kikomi was thinking that it wasn't so bad. So far so good. Yuki and Kikomi were walking down the hall while Yuki was reading her schedule.

Yuki- hmm… that's interesting.

Kikomi- yes?

Yuki- your schedule is the same as mine. You're in all my classes! Maybe you can even run for student council with me!

Kikomi- cool! Where do we go next?

Yuki- this way.

Yuki grabbed Kikomi's hand again. The Yuki Fan Club arrived behind them.

Fan Club- wow! Yuki we didn't know you had a girlfriend!

Yuki- huh?

Fan Club- oh come on! You were with this girl all day! And you're holding her hand.

Yuki- no! I'm just…showing her around…

Fan Club- I like the sound of that! Prince Yuki and Princess Kikomi as Boyfriend and Girlfriend!

Out of embarrassment, Yuki and Kikomi transformed into a rat and a panda. Everyone was wondering where they went and why their clothes were there and who's "stuffed animals" were on the floor.

Fan Club- umm.. Yuki? …Kikomi? Where'd they go?

The Fan Club left and Yuki and Kikomi grabbed their clothes and ran into the bathrooms. And they both transformed back and came out of the bathrooms.

Kikomi- wow… that is really annoying..

Yuki- Well, that's thr problem with the Yuki Fan Club. Well… I think it's a Yuki and Kikomi Fan Club now.

Kikomi- huh?

Yuki- see? You thought you were going to be hated, when you're loved!

Kikomi- *blush*

Yuki- *blush*

After the school day, everyone went home and put their bags down.

Shigure- ah Kikomi! How was you're day?

Kikomi turned around, not saying anything.

Shigure- it was that bad huh?

Kikomi turned back around.

Kikomi- it was great!

~To Be Continued~


End file.
